


Guide to Criminal Original Characters

by Omi_Smith



Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: A general guide for original characters that are criminals and antagonistic to Zippo & co.
Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Conrad

## ♂ Blastoise: Conrad

**Appearances** : Co-Competitors:

  * Enter! A Killer in a Half-Shell 
  * Vigilant Night



* * *

**Name** : Pwnyta named him in honor of this Dutch Zoologist they named the Alligator Snapper for (Dutch zoologist Coenraad Jacob Temminck). Also known as the “Shelled Fire-Douser” or “Flame-Snuffer”. Has never had a last name.

**Age** : Same age as Kreetan

**Physical** : Drew inspiration from the Clone Blastoise in Pokémon: The First Movie. A creepy Anti-Kreetan. Glasses, tattoos, short hair, blood-red eyes.

**Location** : NA

**Nature (Stats/Flavors) / Characteristic (Highest IV)** : Modest (+Special Attack, -Attack; +Dry, -Spicy) / Mischievous (Sp. Atk @ 31)

* * *

**Personality** : Building on the Anti-Kreetan concept, he is practically all of Kreetan’s inner fears, traumas, and demons condensed into a single man. He is brutal and sadistic. Yandere.

  * **Yandere** : Someone who is shown being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle but suddenly switches to being aggressive/deranged.



**Quirks** : His favorite activity is watching the last glorious moments of a dying fire. He finds it to be the most beautiful thing in the world, especially if it is the fire in a Fire-type Pokémon’s eyes. As such, he’s become a serial killer who prefers to target Fire-types in order to slowly torture them until they finally die beneath the clenching of his fists. This is where his nicknames come from.

After meeting Zippo that first time (the first story of the Co-Competitor series), he develops a twisted sort-of crush on Zippo. He gets aroused and excited when he attacks Zippo, especially when he manages to pin him. The closer he gets to killing Zippo, the stronger those feelings and his underlying pleasure become, much to Zippo’s visceral disgust and horror.

Having watched Zippo “relight” Criz’s tail, he starts called Zippo by the name of “Matches”. This is meant in both an insulting and a flirtatious manner, as he is calling Zippo a tool, but a useful tool and one he apparently wants. He takes to chewing on the bottom of matchsticks like they’re toothpicks, especially in front of Zippo, Kreetan, or any of Zippo’s team members, as a form of innuendo. (In retaliation for this harassment, Kreetan, Sparky, and Boat try to come up with a really insulting name to call him in return, but Kreetan himself keeps getting offended because the names the other two keep coming up with are aimed towards turtles instead of just Conrad.)

**Values** : His candle collection. Also, the collection of videos he’s gathered of his victims as they died, though it is simply not the same as witnessing it first-hand.

* * *

**Abilities** : Conrad does have a mega stone, but prefers his Z-Crystal.

  * **Torrent** : When a Pokémon with Torrent uses a Water-type move, the move's power will be increased by 50% if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining. Instead of boosting Water-type moves' power, Torrent now technically boosts the Pokémon's Attack or Special Attack by 50% during damage calculation if a Water-type move is being used, resulting in effectively the same effect. [Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series]: In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Torrent will deal double the damage if the Pokémon using it is below 25% of its HP. [Pokémon Conquest]: In Pokémon Conquest, Torrent will increase the user's Attack if the Pokémon using it is below ⅓ of its HP. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}
  * [ **Mega** ]: **Mega Launcher** : Mega Launcher boosts the strength of aura and pulse moves used by a Pokémon with this Ability. Damage-dealing moves are boosted in power by 50%, while Heal Pulse heals 75% of the target's maximum HP rather than the usual 50%, including Z-Heal Pulse. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}



**Battle Tactics** : High Special Attack, Special Defense, Defense; Low Speed. He likes to flood the area and submerge (or even drown) his opponents before finishing them off with a solid physical attack of some sort.

**Alliance** : To himself

**Job** : Competitor

**Family** : [ **Biological** ]: An orphan, raised by an elderly uncle, twice removed, who was a Magmar (deceased). 

**Friends** : No actual friends, only tools.

**Enemies** : Kreetan Stillwaters, Zippo Saraf (obsession)

* * *

**History** :

[ **Child** ]: Middle class, initially. Conrad was obsessed with all things shiny or luminous as a child. Of all these things, fire held him the most spell-bound. He could watch a fire burn for hours until only cinders remained. He liked to play with fire as well, using his Water attacks to almost completely dowse the fire, just so he could watch it slowly grow again and turn his water into steam. He had a collection of candles of all sorts and makes, prizing the longest burning ones the most. He would even collect the wax of the used candles to remake new ones, so he didn’t have to ask for replacements. The uncle was never kind and was strict, but never ended up actually hurting Conrad, despite empty threats. He didn’t allow Conrad to use his last name, either. He died slowly when Conrad was 10, during a heart attack and seizure. Conrad watched, unable to look away, just as spell-bound as he always was when watching actual fires die out. This is what first introduced him to his fascination and obsession with watching Fire-types die. Conrad was taken into the fostering system, where he would travel from household to household until he was old enough to live on his own.

[ **Adolescent** ]: Around the age of 14, he ended up in a foster home with another orphan, a Fire-type. They become good “friends”, as the other orphan would always indulge Conrad when he asked them to light his candles or would play with their fire for Conrad’s amusement. This lasted a little over a year before Conrad became unsatisfied with their antics. He lures the Fire-type away from the house, into an abandoned area of the town on the riverside. This ends up as Conrad’s first kill, as he watches the fire in their eyes die as he drowns them. Afterward, he laughs and chats with the corpse, explaining everything he liked about what just happened, before regretfully informing them that he’s going to have to leave them in the river. He drags the corpse into the middle of the swiftest current in the river before releasing it. The body was never found, and Conrad was never suspected of anything. Since then, when a Pokémon catches his eye, he’d formulate even more elaborate plans for them, all of which leads to his victims’ deaths.

[ **Adult** ]: Shortly after reaching adulthood, his interest in killing weaker Fire-types has waned. In order to discover stronger Fire-types, he becomes a Competitor, scouting out Competitions for future victims. Sometimes, if he really wants a thrill, he manages to “accidentally” kill his victim in the middle of the Competition, which is where several of his videos come from. This idea was given to him by Claudio after he had witnessed one of Conrad’s killings and proposed the idea that they team up to enter Competitions together, thereby finding stronger prey for the both of them. After a little debate, Conrad agrees. They have been working together for about two years, though they have recently relocated to Zippo’s and Kreetan’s home city.

* * *

**View of Self** : He believes himself to be normal and average, not really standing out in any way. He doesn’t give himself much thought and holds no self-deprecating thoughts.

**View of Family** : 

  * [ **Biological** ]: He believes he misses his uncle. In truth, he misses watching his uncle’s tail-fire and hair burn and wishes for the chance to watch him die all over again. He also wonders who his parents had been and began calling all other Blastoise his age brother/sister, on the off chance they are related. Not that he actually feels any sort of familial affection or connection with them. It is solely for the purpose of eliciting a reaction and seeing if they actually do have a long lost brother or not. This drives Kreetan insane with wrath, making him refute any and all possibilities of them being related in any manner.



**View of Friends** : Potential prey and hazards. No point in them unless they are useful. Claudio is a tool for him to be able to enter Competitions, with the bonus of not caring about his killing streak, even going so far as to encourage him. This is compounded by the fact that Claudio himself has a similar hobby.

**View of Enemies** : Conrad doesn’t typically care enough about the average Pokémon to actually consider them a threat, much less an enemy.

  * [ **Zippo Saraf** ]: Conrad had joined the Competition (referring to Enter! A Killer of a Half-Shell) because he had heard about the possibility of several strong Fire-types joining in. Seeing Zippo “relight” Criz’s tail, along with learning about the fact that Zippo was one of the Regional Champions, Conrad is now targeting and obsessing over Zippo, as Zippo is the strongest Fire-type he’s targeted to date. This obsession has grown, for the first time, into a more sexualized light. This might be due to how hard it is to get to Zippo or to the fact that Kreetan, another Blastoise, is not only Zippo’s partner but is hell-bent on keeping Zippo far from Conrad’s reach. Conrad likes to watch footage of Zippo and Kreetan, imagining himself in Kreetan’s place and what he could do with the trust they have in one another.



  * [ **Kreetan Stillwaters** ]: Conrad despises Kreetan for being such a severe obstacle to getting to Zippo. He is also extremely jealous of the relationship Kreetan shares with Zippo. Kreetan is the first Pokémon Conrad wants to kill out of anger.




	2. Claudio Dolunaie

## ♂ Clefable: Claudio Dolunaie

**Appearances** : Co-Competitors:

  * Enter! A Killer in a Half-Shell 
  * Vigilant Night (Background)



* * *

**Name** : “Claudio” originates from the German language and means “Lame”. While this is likely a reference to physical attributes, for this character it is a severe understatement of him as a character. “Dolunaie” is an altered version of the word “Dolunay” which means full moon in Turkish. This is a reference to his Pokémon species, which are attracted to the full moon.

**Age** : A little younger than Conrad

**Physical** : almost constantly smiling as if everyone and everything around him is one grand joke

**Location** : NA

**Nature (Stats/Flavors) / Characteristic (Highest IV)** : Calm (+Special Defense, -Attack; +Bitter, -Spicy) / Thoroughly Cunning (Special Attack @ 27)

* * *

**Personality** : Sadistic humor, seemingly air-headed/happily stoned (it’s his disposition; he’s not actually on drugs). Unassuming body language makes him unremarkable and easily passed over/not seen by most eyes. A narcissist who preens from any hint of admiration pointed his way (which he does get since he is considered attractive) and gets upset when criticized. 

**Quirks** : Always smiles in a politely disinterested way, until he has to deal with Fire-types, whom he frowns at. His smile mutates into a full-on unhinged grin when it comes to Electric-types. He pretends to see others as equal to himself but believes that everyone is his playthings; Electric-types are his favorite toys, and Fire-types are dangerous annoying pests.

He enjoys tormenting Electric-types, especially when they discharge their electricity to try to escape. He finds it enlivening and enough to give him adrenaline rushes, which is his favorite part. He has a vendetta against Fire-types, due to an incident in his past. Now, he does not even bother with planning out elaborate torturous deaths. He just wants them to die as painfully as possible. He usually did this by strangling them or drowning them, but now he just hands them over to Conrad, which ensures a much more painful end to them.

Wears the same outfit (not the exact same clothes; he has several copies of his clothes) all the time.

**Values** : His plans. He hates it when things don’t go the way he wants them to.

* * *

**Ability** : [ **Hidden** ]: **Unaware** : If a Pokémon with this Ability uses a damaging move or is targeted by a damaging move, the other Pokémon's stat stages are ignored during damage and accuracy calculation. Specifically, when a Pokémon with this Ability uses a damaging move, the evasion stat stages of the targets are ignored during accuracy calculation, and the Defense and Special Defense stat stages of the targets are ignored during damage calculation; when a Pokémon with this Ability is targeted by a damaging move, the accuracy stat stages of the attacking Pokémon are ignored during accuracy calculation, and the Attack and Special Attack stat stages of the attacking Pokémon are ignored during damage calculation. Unaware will not prevent the moves Gyro Ball, Electro Ball, Stored Power, Punishment, and Power Trip from factoring in the stat changes that determine their power. This Ability has no effect on a Pokémon hurting itself in confusion. {*Canon Pokémon Info; Bulbapedia}

**Battle Tactics** : High Special Attack, HP, and Special Defense; Low Speed, Attack | Favors Metronome above all else and will use it 85% of the time. His second favorite move is Body Slam because he has no respect for other people, much less their personal space, and finds it entertaining to sit on them as if they were nothing more than furniture. He inherited Metronome (Mother) and Fake Tears (Father).

**Alliance** : To himself

**Job** : Competitor

**Family** : [ **Biological** ]: A Clefable mother (deceased) and a Mawile father (deceased). He also had a sibling, who died before they were born.

**Friends** : Never had any as none were good enough to pass his tests. He sort of considers Conrad a friend, if only for the sheer fact that he deals with the Fire-types that come their way.

**Enemies** : Doesn’t consider himself to have any, since claiming enemies also claims that they are his equals. Despite this, Esi Brant is close to being acknowledged as Claudio’s first (as “Sickle”) and second (as “Reaper”) enemies. 

* * *

**History** :

[ **Child** ]: The family was solidly in the upper-middle class. His mother was abusive toward his father and taught Claudio that it was their right to be so since their ancestors were from beyond the stars. 

[ **Adolescent** ]: Claudio killed both his parents, along with his unborn sibling, when he was 17 in order to inherit their money. He was never caught for this crime, giving him a solid delusion that highlighted his mother’s teachings and made him believe that he’s untouchable. Before that, he had already had several victims, whose potential discovery had caused him to worry and become erratic, which in turn may have been the source of the first thoughts to kill his parents. After successfully inheriting the money, the fear of discovery vanished. He opens a bar/inn in the middle of the most dilapidated and crime-ridden areas of the city, where his victims would conveniently walk into his door and drink themselves unconscious. He would then take them into the upstairs inn rooms to “recover”. If they had come to the bar alone, he would then plan out how he wanted to play with and kill them. One of these times, a Houndoom was not as helpless as they seemed, striking back out at Claudio with a growled “You play with fire, you wind up burned.” The attack left severe burns that are still just as painful to the present day as they had been when they were fresh. The Houndoom escaped and reported Claudio, who managed to also escape and relocate to a different Region. The memory of the incident is as intrusive as the pain of the burns. It redefined how he plays with his victims. He now “teaches” his victims little lessons like that before subjugating them to whatever the lesson warns against (or something relating to it). And he does this over and over with different lessons until they die (the lucky ones die with the first “lesson”).

[ **Adult** ]: Examples of some of his victims’ fates: "There is none so blind as those who will not see" he says, a pleasant smile upon his face as his fingers caress eyelashes. A choked sob was his only reply. / "Silence," he whispers into their ears, from where he stood behind them. His hand reaches around to thumb at their throats. ". . . is golden." / "Still waters run deep," he replies with a grin as he pushes the button. The hook releases and the cage plummets. 

He’s been a part of many shadow organizations throughout the years and is known throughout the underworld for his tactics. Those that managed to hire him mainly used his presence and reputation to frighten obedience into others. Occasionally they would follow through with their threats and let Claudio have his way with dissenters. If he didn’t have access to enough victims, he’d turn on his employer and sell them out to their enemies — assuming he doesn’t decide to target them instead.

He had witnessed one of Conrad’s killings and proposed the idea that they team up to enter Competitions together, thereby finding stronger prey for both of them. After a little debate, Conrad agrees. They have been working together for about two years, though they have recently relocated to Zippo’s and Kreetan’s home city. In the recent Competition (referring to Enter! A Killer of a Half-Shell), Claudio enjoyed making Venn squirm as he watched Criz die. This enjoyment paled in comparison to meeting Sparky, whom Claudio recognized as a Regional Champion. He was disappointed when Sparky squared off against Conrad instead of himself. His attempts to remedy the situation were forestalled by Sickle, who had matched up against Claudio. While annoyed by Sickle’s presence, Claudio was too busy looking Sparky over to truly care. Much like Conrad, Claudio is excited to begin playing with the strongest victim he’s had to date, especially since he is an Electric-type. He is debating how long he wants to drag it out for and if he’ll allow rests between sessions.

* * *

**View of Self** : Considers himself to be greater and more real/alive than anyone else, making everyone worth less than himself. He believes everything about himself is perfect and gets irritated when anything about himself is out of place or off. Anyone who criticizes him ends up as one of his victims. Remarkably enough, Conrad has yet to criticize Claudio, a fluke rather than Conrad consciously making that decision. 

**View of Family** :

  * [ **Biological** ]: He loves his mother and often speaks to her picture (kept in a locket around his neck. The other half of the locket has a mirror rather than another picture), sometimes bringing up how unfortunate the circumstances of her death were and how much he would have liked it if it had been avoidable. He doesn’t speak about his father at all but doesn’t quite view him as lowly and insignificant as his mother wanted Claudio to see him. His mother had babied and pampered him as if he were the ideal princeling but never let him be anything but perfect (she never acknowledged his opinions unless they matched her own. Any opinions that didn’t match were disregarded as the residual taint of his father, who was punished for it.), but his father was the only one to treat him as if he were real, with real thoughts and opinions. As such, his father became his first “plaything”; however, their sessions were normal for a parent to do with their child (ex. pushing on a swing, playing dress-up/pretend, etc.). Claudio resented his mother for harming his father, though never spoke of such things to her. He also resented his father for letting anyone but Claudio “play” with him (Claudio’s mother would call the abuse “just playing around”, which is the origin of his own views).



**View of Friends** : No one is worthy enough for such a title. He thinks Conrad is useful so long as he takes care of the Fire-types and continues to enter Competitions with him to find more victims.

**View of Enemies** : He hates Fire-types with a passion but doesn’t consider them as more than insolent pests. As such, he doesn’t acknowledge them as actual enemies.

  * [ **Esi Brant** ]: Claudio finds it annoying that “Sickle” tends to interfere with his plans on facing Sparky. Claudio detests that “Reaper” and his demons are starting to cause him trouble with finding playthings. Claudio is completely unaware that these two are the same person. Technically, he’s been aware of Esi for years, since before Esi joined Zippo’s team for the League Challenge and Esi was still “Shadow” (a name shared with Hugo, on account of how Hugo would manipulate the shadows to conceal their identities as much as possible, leaving other members of the syndicate to only vaguely see their figures in the shadows). They were, at one point, part of the same syndicate. Neither acknowledged the other to even exist and never truly crossed paths. However, whereas Claudio’s disregard for Reaper was complete, Esi first found everything out about Claudio that he could for future reference, just in case he were ever tasked with targeting the Clefable. Such a scenario never came to pass before Esi betrayed the syndicate to join Zippo’s team in truth, abandoning his mission as an infiltrator in the team. Esi’s foresight has now come in handy, as Claudio is now at the top of Reaper’s hit list due to his interest in Sparky and due to Conrad’s interest in Zippo. Claudio himself, while somewhat recognizing Esi’s build, does not remember him. Claudio has never laid eyes on “Reaper” and knows only the local folklore and rumors about him.




End file.
